


Blood Among Friends

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Team Fortress 2: The Rogue Series [4]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2, Team Fortress 2 AU - Fandom
Genre: Bad Sunburn, Blood Drinking, Death, Gen, TF2 OC, Team Fortress 2 OC - Freeform, Undead, Vampires, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically another TF2 AU with my OC Sonny. What would happen if she was undead? Just a fun little piece to help me think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is not cannon with the main Rogue series. It's just another 'what if' story. Hope you enjoy!**

In Sonny's defense she hadn't known she was undead when she first met the REDs. She thought she was just thirsty and it was freaking hot out. It wasn't until later she realized she thirsted for more than a normal drink.

It wasn't until after one of the fights when a stray rat had crossed her path that she knew what she was. In the moment all she knew was hunger and she snatched the rat up without a thought and sunk her teeth into it. In a few seconds she'd drained the entire thing and when she looked down at its lifeless body did she realize what she'd done. Part of her was thankful she hadn't done that to one of her teammates.

She realized a couple of things pretty quickly after that. First, she apparently didn't follow normal vampire lore. She didn't burst into flames if she went out in the sun though it wasn't comfortable for her. It seemed hotter than normal and if she stayed out too long her skin felt like it was burning and would get red and blistered. But that could be remedied with wearing long clothing and sunblock. She wasn't adverse to religious symbols. A stake through the heart would kill anyone and she wasn't too willing to test it out. Silver didn't bother her either. Besides the sun the only other thing to mess with her was garlic. She found this out one night when Demo cooked an Italian dinner. She could eat normal food like a regular human and even enjoy it… But she couldn't stand the smell of garlic. Something also told her it wouldn't end well if she ate any of it. So she'd tended to avoid the dinners that used that ingredient. It wasn't hard seeing as she could either say she wasn't hungry that night or already ate.

Other than that she led a normal life. Well, as normal as things got around here. The only pressing issue was how she got blood. She found whatever she took blood from had to still be alive. She tried drinking from one of the blood bags Medic had but vomited it half an hour later. She wasn't going to attack her teammates so she settled for going out after it got dark out and hunting what she could in the surrounding area. It was somewhat funny how fast and strong she was if she was hunting. She made sure to hold herself back somewhat in the fights. She didn't want the others to think something was up so she let herself be killed, and was actually killed, now and then.

Unfortunately, she often found herself still hungry even after hunting all night. Rabbits, rats, lizards, wild dogs, and other wildlife weren't overtly large where they were based. She had to drink and kill a lot of them to get anything at all. Not to mention she had to make sure she was far away from the base. She couldn't risk the others finding out and she didn't want to scare all prey away from the base.

She was skittish about attacking someone. She didn't want to hurt someone by accident and she didn't know how this stupid vampire thing worked. What if she accidentally turned someone herself? But it was so tempting. She was around men who got killed all day. Often in bloody violent ways. It took all she had not to run over to someone who was recently shot or someone who wasn't quite dead enough yet to be picked up by the respawn and start in on them. She especially didn't want to attack her damn teammates!

It was also difficult the few times they traveled into a nearby town. It didn't happen often but when it did she wanted to pull her hair out. There were so many people around, and if she was really starving she could hear their heartbeats. The others didn't understand and thought she just needed to relieve some stress. They had no idea.

Ironically it was during one of these little trips she ran into someone like herself. Another vampire. She knew it as soon as she saw him. He had a heartbeat that was barely there at all just like hers. She was able to get away from the others and talk to him for a bit. He was a nice enough guy that looked like he could have been a Shaggy cosplayer from Scooby Doo. Thankfully he was able to fill in a few holes for her about how this all worked. You couldn't just turn another person into a vampire by biting them. You also had to purposefully inject them with venom and blah blah blah. She could also bit a person without killing them, unless she didn't properly control herself and just drained them dry which wouldn't be good at all. And the best part was he also told her she could make them forget it happened! She could actually put people in a trance and they'd never remember what she'd done. The worst they'd get from the experience would be the feeling of being sleepy and little pinpricks where she bit them. Maybe a headache but that was only if she drank too much.

He'd also been nice enough to demonstrate for her so she could try them out herself. The woman he bit didn't remember a thing and just walked off and continued on her way like nothing happened. The man she first bit did the same thing and she felt so relieved. And she had to admit she felt so much better. Human blood tasted much better than rat or lizard and even if she only took a little it was far more than five rats put together.

The nice guy had also mentioned that there weren't many vampires out there but they varied personality wise. Some were like him, laid back and cool about the entire thing. Some were way old school and would remind someone of the old vampires in black and white horror movies, some were just living normal lives and a few were assholes. Then again that could be said about basically any population in general.

But life was so much easier and better after that. Now she would run off to the nearest town during her night hunts instead of sticking to the barren desert. And it wasn't like she had to feed every single night. She could live off of a few bites here and there a week. When she did she would feel much better though on the days before she fed she tried to keep her paling skin and thinning demeanor under wraps. Not to mention there was a few times she had to simply run in buildings to get out of the sun for a few minutes. But other than that life was decent.

Medic and Spy were the only two who seemed to notice anything. Medic would ask her occasionally if she was feeling alright but she could just dodge his questions or assure him she was fine. It wasn't like he could outright question her on the days she'd fed and was at her peak performance. Spy just always seemed suspicious of everyone. But she didn't leave any traces of what she did and if he stared at her burning skin she could rationalize that she'd been out in the sun too long and merely had sunburn. He had nothing on her.

~*~

But there were a few times she was somewhat stuck in a precarious position. A few of the bases were too far from any towns for her to be gone and back before the others noticed she was gone. The Sawmill was very desolate and Badwater Basin was hardly any better. There were hardly any animals around there for her to hunt either.

She constantly fought the hunger pains and kept herself in check on the battlefield. But it was hard. After nearly two weeks of hardly anything to drink she knew it would be hard to cover up her paling skin and she was losing weight at an alarming rate. Her baggy clothes would hide most of that but she felt her temper getting shorter and shorter the more starved she became. She felt terrible at snapping at the others over little things and even worse when Scout outright avoided her for an entire day after she'd yelled at him for pestering her. The others had been shocked and given her space.

She needed to feed. Now. She debated her options, her own teammates were out of the question, but the BLUs weren't. She couldn't go after them at night but during a fight she might be able to snag one and pull him aside long enough to get a few gulps. Then she'd kill him and he'd go to respawn none the wiser. She could feel her fangs sharper and elongate at the thought of it.

~*~

Her plan oddly enough worked. She had to wait for what felt like hours until she managed to get the BLU Medic alone. She put him in a quick trance and got to get in a short drink before she just plain ripped his head off. But it wasn't nearly enough. She'd gone so long she needed more than a few gulps. So she went after the BLU Engineer and BLU Spy as he pretended to be her team's Pyro. Like she couldn't see through the disguise. She lured them in and drank before quickly killing them. Not like she could actually take more than five seconds. Her team's Pyro nearly ran in on her drinking from the BLU Spy. So she'd quickly killed him before Pyro entered the room and she ran out quickly wiping blood off of her mouth. Not to mention, she had to keep track of where her own Spy was cloaked lurking around and both the Snipers. It wouldn't do to let them see her feeding in their damn scopes.

So while she was a little pissed at having to hurry around and be paranoid. Not to mention the blood in her stomach somewhat churned as she literally ran around after eating. "One more," she said. Just one more and she'd be set for the next week. She'd deal with things after that. "There you are," she smiled seeing the BLU Scout heading toward where she was hidden. "A little closer."

He came into the building and she knew she had to act fast. So she jumped out from her spot and he spotted her. "I'm gonna!" he started and raised his bat. Only to stop dead in his tracks as she narrowed all of her attention on him. She couldn't explain it but it was a certain look she gave him that had his attention. His eyes got larger and his hand lowered the bat before dropping it on the floor. "That's it," she put on a nice soothing voice. It helped draw them in and put them in the full trance faster. "It's alright. Come here," she opened her arms. He took a step forward. "I won't hurt you." He kept coming toward her his face completely blank of all emotion except for a weird happy smile on his face. Those put in the trance often had no emotion in the beginning but then got these weird goofy smiles on their faces like they couldn't be happier. Sonny had been told when someone went into a trance it was like you were putting them in their 'happy place.' "Just a little closer," she smiled at him as he stepped into her arms. "This won't take long," she gave him one last smile and patted the side of his face before she made him slightly lean down. "Thank you," she told him before she dug her fangs right into his neck.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Where's Sonny?" Scout asked Medic as the two of them took cover behind a wall.

"I do not know," Medic answered healing him. Heavy's body disappeared as he was picked up by respawn. "I have not zeen him."

"We're nearly there," he indicated the bomb. One final push and they'd win. If they could just provide some cover fire for Demo and Soldier they'd be home free. "SHIT!" he saw a rocket come flying their way. He pulled the doctor along as he scouted back from the wall. He saw a hallway behind them and thought it over. "Follow me Doc," he pulled out his scattergun. Maybe they could go up and outflank the BLUs. At the very lease Medic would be closer and able to provide the two other men some aid.

The Medic followed after him as they ran to go up and around. They had to cross through some of the empty room and were nearly up to where they needed to go when Scout stopped dead. Medic was so shocked he nearly ran into the younger man. "Vhat are you…" His own voice trailed off when he saw what the Scout did.

Right in front of them was their Rogue. And she had her teeth sunk into the BLU Scout's neck. Blood seeped out and she had a look on her face they'd never seen before. "What the f***," Scout managed to get out. It was then she seemed to notice them as she pulled her now much longer and sharper looking fangs out of the enemy's neck. The BLU Scout just had this dazed but happy look on his face as he hung limply from their teammate's arms.

"Uh," she looked at them in shock. The two REDs could only stand there trying to understand what they had just seen. "I can explain," she told them trying to wipe some of the blood off of her mouth.


	2. Problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I own nothing but Sonny! Also, like in the normal story they don't know she's a woman, except Medic and Pyro.**

She just sort of stood there not overtly knowing what to do. She hadn't expected Medic and Scout to come charging in. She'd just been distracted. Well, there wasn't much she could do about the situation now. She broke the BLU Scout's neck and let it drop to the floor. She did her best to clean the blood off of her face and retract her fangs back to normal length. At least this way she'd look semi normal.

"What was that?" Scout was the first to break the awkward silence. "Why did ya…" He looked down as the BLU's body vanished due to respawn.

"Can we maybe talk about this later?" she offered hearing both enemy and friendly fire getting closer to them. "I promise I'll explain everything but for now we have a job to do."

"He's right," Medic agreed. "But zhis is not over," he told her. She nodded and bolted outside followed by the two of them. But as the battle raged on she wondered how exactly she was going to explain this. Trances only worked if you were feeding off of someone. It blurred their memories right before and after you had your fill. So she doubted it would work like she wanted it to on her comrades. Plus, Sonny really didn't want to do that kind of thing to her teammates.

~*~

Later.

Sonny was on edge even as the Administrator called out, "Victory!" Cheers went up from the other REDs but she had to admit she was nervous as she bounced from foot to foot. Sure enough the only ones who didn't seem happy were Scout and Medic when everyone regrouped back at the base.

"What's wrong?" Engie asked seeing the two looking oddly at her and her nearly jumping around. The others stopped their celebrations to look at them.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong," Scout said. "We caught Sonny here drinkin' right out of one of the BLU's necks!" The others didn't seem to get it.

"It appears as though he was drinking the BLU Scout's blood," Medic clarified.

"What?" Heavy asked like he didn't believe it. Sonny fought the urge to squirm under all of their stares.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I kinda got thirsty."

"Thirsty?" Scout pressed. "Then ya grab a Bonk or somethin' not someone's neck! Wait, is this some sorta…"

"No," she stopped that train of thought. "Trust me I hate doing this. But it's something I have to do."

"Are ye anemic?" Demo tried. "Cause I'm sure the Doc could hook ya up if you need it lad."

"It's not that simple," she rubbed her temples.

"What are ya a vampire or somethin'?" the way he said it made it sound like he was joking. The others seemed to be on the same level as him until she nodded. "Ya can't be serious. Vampires aren't real!"

"I am," she replied. "See?" she pulled back and extended her teeth out as far as they'd go. Scout nearly jumped back and the others took a step back. Except for Medic, he was the only one to step forward.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed. He looked like a kid who just got a new toy. "But if you are a vampire how can you go out in zhe daylight?"

"Look, I know this is weird but I'll tell you what I know." With that she shared with them how she discovered what she was and that she'd gotten advice on a few things. She also stated what bothered her and what didn't. "And I haven't had any blood in a while," she finished up. "So… I got it from the BLUs."

"Vould one of us not be sufficient?" Medic asked checking her pulse for what might've been the third time. It was like he couldn't get enough of her.

"No! I mean, yeah you would but I _would_ never do that to you guys. You're my teammates for crying out loud."

"What I don't get," Scout stated. "Is why he was just standin' there lettin' ya drain him." The more she explained the more they seemed to relax and now they all lounged in the rec room. "Plus, he had the dumbest look on his face ever."

"Well I did put him in a trance. I guess you could say that's the one thing the legends got right."

"Trance?" Spy inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, how do I explain this? It makes it easier for me if someone isn't squirming around and fighting you know? So, I put them in a sort of trance where they feel like they're in their 'happy place'. After that they don't have any memory of what I did and no side effects other than maybe being a little tired."

"You can really do that?" Scout looked at her.

"Yep."

"And people don't fight back?" Engie questioned.

"Not that I've seen. Once I've got someone they're kinda… Hooked."

"Do it on me," Scout said and she just looked at him.

"What?"

"I wanna know what it feels like," he shrugged.

"Ve vould all like to know vhat it looks like," Medic added.

"I didn't do this on you guys for a reason." She really didn't feel comfortable with this.

"If you'd wanted to hurt us mate ya woulda dunnit," Sniper spoke up. "And we're given ya permission. We're just curious."

"Mhr," Pyro added.

She let out a long sigh. By the looks they were giving her she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Alright, but I'll only do this on each of you once and I'm not drinking." She motioned for the Scout first. "Don't say I didn't warn you. God, this is gonna be weird."

"What?" Scout started with a smirk on his face. "It's not like yer gonna kiss me. Unless you don't think you can…" He stopped midsentence when she started it. She figured this had to look weird to the others as well. When she'd first seen it the vampire guy had reminded her of a snake charmer. She kept eye contact and took a step toward him. Scout didn't move and she put on a friendly smile. "Come on," her tone was sweet. "You can come closer," he got that dumb smile on his face they all did. "I won't bite."

In all honesty she had to fight every instinct she had not to go in for it. She was just used to doing so. "There's a good boy," she patted his shoulder when he stood in front of her. "Gonna do things a little different now." She slowly led him over to the couch and Engie and Demo moved off of it. She directed him to sit down. "Ok, wake up!" She snapped her fingers and changed her voice back to normal. She felt the control snap like a piece of glass.

For a second Scout blinked up at her. Then he blinked again and shook his head. "Wow," he got out and put a hand through his hair.

"That's how you do it," she told the others. They looked on in fascination and she wondered if this had been such a good idea.

"Vhat did it feel like?" Medic was the first to speak.

"Like…" Scout seemed to think a moment. "Like I was back home with Ma." That was the only way he could describe it. Once she'd made eye contact it was like the whole world but the two of them had vanished. But it didn't freak him out, but it made him feel safe and… Oddly enough loved. Like he was being adored and cherished beyond anything else. In that moment he would've done anything for Sonny. Heck, if he's asked him to jump off a bridge he would've without a second thought.

"You ok?" she asked anyway.

"Peachy," he gave her a smile. "You guys gotta try it."

To Sonny's surprise the others still wanted to have her try it on them. So she did. One by one they fell under her influence. She didn't make it last long and broke if off after she gently sat them down. It was more to make sure they would be fine, even though she wasn't drinking from them, and to illustrate how much control she really had at the moment. She could tell they all wanted to resist it. After all unlike the nameless people on the street they had an idea of what was coming. But it didn't help or make any difference. They'd all follow her lead and have weird grins on their faces before it was over. Even Spy oddly enough. But she had a theory the man was only doing this to see if he could break her control. He couldn't. She felt really bad about doing it but they wanted to see. At the end of it she only hoped it didn't freak them out horribly.

"Can you do zhis to another vampire?" Medic asked once everyone was done.

"Don't have any clue," she replied. "Like I said I only ever met the one other guy and I didn't try it. He just showed me."

"How vast are you?"

"Faster than Scout but I don't like showing off."

"How strong are you?"

"I could lift Sasha with one hand if I wanted to."

"Vhy do you not use your abilities in battle?"

"It wouldn't be fair," she started. "For one if I did decimate the entire other team the Administrator would notice and I'd rather her not know I'm undead. I could only imagine the implications." The others nodded thinking something along the same lines. "Secondly, we all know that no matter how many times I kill them the BLUs just respawn. Plus, you guys are trained mercs too. You're there to do a job. What fun would it be if I did all the work and you lot just sat back?"

There was a slight pause and the others seemed to understand where she was coming from. "One last thing," Medic finally said. "You said you needed blood to zurvive and zhus you vere drinking the BLUs."

"Yeah."

"Vhat happens vhen you do not drink blood? Is zhat why you have been getting paler and have zomewhat slowed down?"

"It depends how long I go without it. I don't need blood every day but a few gulps a week do it for me. If I can't get that I do somewhat slow down, unless I'm hunting, I get paler and I do lose some weight. Also, I kind of have a tendency to get mean. So, sorry about snapping at you guys."

"So," Scout started. "You were starvin'?"

"In a sense but it's not unbearable. I doubt I'd die from it."

"But you were goin' hungry all this time?" Engie spoke up.

"HUMPY!" Pyro ran over and hugged her.

"Really it's no biggie," she patted the part of his arm she could reach. "I could stand to lose a few pounds." The others just looked on as Pyro refused to let go of their smallest teammate. They were shocked by events but didn't see Sonny as a threat. If the youngest RED had wanted to he could have easily had her fill from them and they never would have known it. Instead, he'd resorted to hunting and in the past few weeks had been slowly starving. In retrospect they probably should have seen a few signs. Now that they knew however they were faced with another problem. What exactly could they do for Sonny? They didn't want to watch their newest member waist away from hunger. But he adamantly refused to accept anything from them, not that they wanted to be living blood bags anyhow, and he had to drink from a living source. This could prove to be problematic. So perhaps they'd all be good as long as the BLUs were around. Right?


	3. Sunburn

Sonny was relieved that the guys didn't treat her differently after that. Well aside from Spy eyeing her every now and then but he did that to everyone on a normal basis. Oh, and Scout making horrendous vampire jokes. But everyone gave him crap about that seeing as they were terrible.

It also helped in battle. She didn't have to worry about being too strong or fast in front of them. She still kept herself in check; after all she was sure the Administrator saw nearly everything. But there were times she was able to go just a little faster or be a little stronger than normal. It more than once saved her teammates from being blown up or getting stabbed. They were really thankful when she broke the laws of nature then. They also didn't ask when it became night and she headed out or if they were in town and she needed to go off with a stranger for a bit.

Things settled into a natural rhythm and Sonny got used to it. Too bad things didn't tend to stay that way for long. And then they went to Coldfront. One of the worst places to hunt ever. She often joked it was too cold there even for the animals. She was nearly right. Either animals were in hibernation and she couldn't find them or they'd moved off for the season. She traveled all around the place and didn't find anything. Not to mention there were no towns nearby. Who would want to live there? But the bad luck didn't stop there. To make matters worse the BLUs were almost nowhere to be found. Other than a random day here or there they didn't seem to be making their usual moves. Normally this would be cause for celebration seeing as they finally got days off. But to her this meant a sever lack of options.

"Why are we out here again?" she asked Scout as they meandered about in the snow. She tried to keep her temper in check but add in the fact she'd run out of sunblock two days ago and this was not a good time. Yes, she'd requested more but supplies wouldn't come there for at least one more week. And to her horror snowy areas were worse when it came to her sun issue than the bloody desert bases. The sunlight might not have been as bright here due to cloud covered but the sun tended to reflect off of the snow. Which meant it felt to her like she was getting double the dose. Her paling skin was already turning a red color she wasn't too happy about.

"What?" he countered. "Ya tellin' me you'd rather be stuck in the base with them? Boring," he walked a little further. "Last time we was here I saw this mine I wanted to look at."

"Why?" If there was a mine nearby it had to be long abandoned. Which meant nothing would be there and they were tramping about in the snow for no reason.

"What crawled up yer ass?" he replied. "Who knows? We might find somethin' there."

"Alright." She doubted they'd find gold or something along those lines but it had to be better than throwing a baseball around for the millionth time.

They found the mines and she immediately knew it'd seen better days. "You sure this is safe?"

"Sonny," he gave her a smack on the shoulder. "I don't know what yer worried 'bout. You're immortal right?"

"I've died before," she countered. "And if we die here I don't think respawn will pick us up." There was a reason they were told to stick close to the base when they fought the BLUs. The respawn only had a certain radius.

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged it off and went inside. They explored the place for a couple hours. They found dirt, old equipment, and that was it. She wasn't sure if Scout was expecting gold to be hanging off of the walls or if he was just that bored but it did somewhat distract her from being so darn hungry. "This was a bust," he replied as they stepped back out of the mine.

"Not sure what you expected," she had to readjust to being out in the sun again.

"I don't know," he said as they started to head back. "Maybe…" Before either of them could act the ground seemed to give out from under them. They both let out cries of surprise as they fell down about twenty feet. Sonny smacked her head on the ground and she could only guess what happened to Scout as he let out a pained groan. She somewhat recovered first and brushed the dirt out of her face. When she looked around it appeared they were in some sort of cavern.

"You alright?" she asked helping him up. She attempted to ignore the small cut on his head.

"Yeah… AH!" he crumbled back to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I broke my damn ankle," she couldn't help the smirk coming on her face. Of all the injuries for him to get he had to have the one most women got in horror movies? "Don't say a word."

"Stay still then," she helped him sit so he'd be more comfortable. She then examined their surroundings more. Other than where they'd fallen through there didn't seem to be a way out. And it was too high for her to jump out. She tried the wall but it was too steep for her to get a good hold. "Damn," she muttered. "I don't think I can get out of here. And with that ankle you're screwed."

"Then what are ya sayin'?"

"I think we're stuck." She thought about it. The others might eventually know they're missing but it would be a while. They could probably follow their prints in the snow and find them but it wouldn't be immediate.

"F***," he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You're tellin' me," she replied. A thought crossed her mind that she might be able to just toss the Scout up and out. But with his ankle she doubted he would get as far as the base. And she couldn't outright tell if his ankle was badly sprained or broken.

The first few hours they just sort of sat there, not like Scout could do much else. They knew if they waited long enough help would come. They just had to be patient. "Too bad you can't fly right?" she lightly smacked him upside the head.

The hours dragged on and they tried to keep somewhat occupied by telling stupid jokes and Scout telling her more stories of when he was younger. All the while Sonny tried to cover herself up with her clothes as best she could. The sun seemed to be coming right down on them. The snow that had fallen in with them wasn't helping. Her now reddish skin was starting to blister and make her uncomfortable. It didn't matter if she stood or sat, she just couldn't get away from the sun.

It was also getting colder out the later it got. Not that the cold bothered her so much but come night fall Scout was shivering up a storm. And to her luck it was a full moon out. Moonlight didn't bother her nearly as much as sunlight but it was still irksome. Not to mention without having fed in a while her blisters from earlier weren't going away. Sonny tried to keep that all at bay by attempting to keep Scout warm. She wasn't stone cold like the legends said and if anything when it got cold out her body temp rose. So she let him huddle in close and bask in her body heat. She knew he had to be freezing because he didn't make a joke like he normally would. Oh, how she just wanted to lean over and take a drink. He was _right_ there. But she kept her fangs in check and stayed still the entire night. Too bad she couldn't really control the drool factor.

~*~

Later.

Sonny was miserable. It was the only word to describe it. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she was so thirsty she was sure she could drink a cow dry. Scout seemed to notice her predicament and at one point caught glimpse of her skin. "Holy shit Sonny!" he pulled her over to him and it was sort of ironic. It was basically the reverse of the previous night. Instead of her shielding him from the cold he was attempting to block her from the sun. It partially worked but she didn't have the strength to tell him he was also making things harder for her.

His pulse rang in her ears and his body heat made her mouth start drooling. Thankfully the pain from her severe sunburn helped distract her. He tried to use his body to block off light between her and the wall. But every point his body touched hers she wanted to cry out. It felt like her skin was coming off and at this point she didn't even want to look down at herself. And although the Scout tried he couldn't block out all of the light. So she was stuck and in so much pain it wasn't funny. She'd been set on fire by the BLU Pyro before and it had been less horrible. At least that was over in a minute at most. This… It just kept going on and on. Every time she thought the pain couldn't get worse it somehow seemed to double.

If there was one saving grace it's that she occasionally blacked out from the pain and got some reprieve being unconscious. Scout would jostle her awake in the beginning but after hearing her let out a pained cry he pretty much left her alone after that. Only sometimes when she came back around he would tell her things would be alright and that their teammates would find them soon. They just had to wait.

~*~

Hours later.

"How the hell," Sniper remarked. The other REDs had noticed their two teammates were missing. At first they didn't think much of it. But then Pyro noted how both Sonny and Scout hadn't shown up for any meals or been in the base. That got them thinking something might have happened to them.

So the team set out to find their comrades. Sniper and Heavy were able to track them fairly well in the snow. The two were a decent ways from the base, far enough respawn wouldn't have done a thing for them. "How did you two end up down there?" Sniper called down to them.

"Hey guys!" Scout called up. "You gotta get us outta here. Sonny's in bad shape."

Sonny blurred in and out of consciousness as she heard the others talking. The REDs threw them down a rope and Scout apologized as he wrapped it around her and agitated her skin. "Sorry," he apologized. "But we're gettin' you outta here. Hang on." She let out whimpers of pain as she was jostled and the others pulled her out.

"Vhat happened to little man?" Heavy noticed how Sonny was trying to curl in on herself and from what skin they could see it looked like their newest member had been burned.

"You alright there pardner," Engie moved in but as soon as he gently put a hand on Sonny she flinched.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" she cried out. He nearly jumped back and the others paused in what they were doing. Except for Pyro and Heavy as they pulled Scout out of the hole.

"Sonny's pretty burned up," Scout tried to explain as Medic moved in on her. She whimpered and he assured her he wouldn't touch anything. He just wanted to look. "I tried to keep 'em out of the sun but…" Demo had to help hold him up as his ankle threatened to give out.

"Ve need to get him back to base," Medic ordered and pulled off his coat. "Zhis might hurt kleiner," he warned before wrapping her up in it. He then picked her up and they could hear her groans of pain as Medic began carrying her. It didn't take them long to get back but to Sonny it felt like hours. Medic was trying to be gentle but the terrain wasn't helping and even with his coat shielding her she could feel the sun's rays on her skin.

They got back inside and Sonny let out a sharp breath of relief. The sun couldn't get to her here. Medic carried her to his med bay while the others followed and in Demo and Engie's case carried the wounded Scout. Medic gently set her on the table and unwrapped the coat. "I know you are in pain," he gently told her. "But zhis vill make you feel better." He turned on his medi gun and aimed it at her. It took longer than expected but Sonny began to feel the effects. Her skin stopping hurting and burning and turned back to its normal color.

By the time Medic was done she felt better but was still exhausted. She sort of just sat there on the table and when she looked at her skin it was paler than normal. Sonny didn't think she had the strength to get up and she was so thirsty her stomach was in knots. She could only sit there as Medic went over and tended to Scout's ankle.

"You doin' ok lad?" Demo asked her noting how she hadn't moved.

"Fine," she tried to get up. Only to feel like her entire body was a led weight. "Just tired."

"Mrhy phm," Pyro patted her shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head.

Medic rushed back over to her. "How are you feeling?" he took her vitals. "You're heartbeat is slower than vhat is normal for you." He noted her skin color. "And you are paler than you should be. Have you had anything to drink recently?"

"Not in over a week," she replied. As if to respond her stomach growled and they all heard it. "But I'll be fine. I just have to rest for a while." She leaned her head back and just focused on breathing. It was better than listening to all of their heartbeats.

The others just looked between each other. They also saw how sunken in Sonny's face seemed to be. And they'd never seen her so weak she couldn't move. "Vell," Medic was the first to speak. He pulled off his gloves and retrieved a few things.

"What are you doin' Doc?" Scout asked.

"It is clear Sonny is starving. I plan to change zhat." He wrapped a band around his arm and got a scalpel ready.

"No," she tried to wave his arm away from her face. "I'll catch something soon or the BLUs will show up. I'm good."

"No," he made an incision and blood came out of the wound. "You are not. Now drink up," the blood started to run down his arm. "Ve can't have zhis going to waste."


	4. What's a Little Blood Among Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Only one more chapter to go!**

"I'd rather wait," she said feeling her fangs grow on their own accord. She wasn't sure if she could control herself for much longer.

"Stop being a dummkopf," he told her and didn't move his arm. "I vill be fine but you need to drink. So drink."

"A-alright," she stuttered. She was just so freaking hungry. She grabbed ahold of his arm, perhaps more roughly than she would've liked, and took a long drink. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her. The blood flowed into her own systems and she felt much better. Her stomach was starting to settle down and it was like she was being hugged.

The others weren't sure what to do exactly. On the one hand they sort of wanted to leave, or at the very least turn away. But the stronger part of them couldn't stop staring. Medic seemed alright with what was happening, but seemed to be just oddly staring off into the distance. Meanwhile, Sonny had his eyes closed and looked like he was in nirvana.

But it seemed soon enough the blood stopped on its own. Sonny gave it one last lick before she opened her eyes and looked around. She wanted to hide under the table when she realized everyone was staring. "Medic?" she checked noticing he had sort of zoned out. "You alright?"

"Of course," he seemed to come back to himself. She'd heard that even if she didn't trance someone they might sort of zone out when she fed from them. A biological thing that had to do with her saliva. The guy she'd learned from didn't know all the details.

"Thanks," she patted his arm. "Not to be too weird but that was delicious."

"Your velcome," Medic replied. He had to admit her color looked better. But still not normal. "But zhat could not have been enough. Zhould I reopen the wound?"

"No," she tried to get up off the table. Unfortunately, she got dizzy and if not for Medic's quick reflexes she would've been on the floor. "Thanks."

"See," Medic frowned. "You have not had enough yet. You need more." He sat her down back on the table and he went to grab the tool again.

"I'll do it Doc," they were both shocked to hear Sniper speak up. "Sonny needs more and it wouldn't do for you to give up too much of yer own blood."

"I'll do it too!" Scout said. "Least I could do fer gettin' ya in that situation."

"Gee guys," she fought not to blush. "Thanks."

"Let's not make a big thing of it," Sniper shrugged and sat down next to her. "Hand me the knife." So, to her shock, Sniper repeated the gesture on his own arm and held it out to her. So, she dug in. After she was done Scout did the same and then Engie offered. By the time she worked through them she was full. Demo offered next but she was fine. In fact, she felt better than she had in weeks. And by how the others looked at her she looked far better. She wasn't as white as a ghost and she could almost feel her weight going back to normal.

After that all of them decided to go to bed. It was late and after such a big meal she just wanted to lay down and curl up under the sheets. Sonny had a new appreciation for her teammates after that. Any time she couldn't seem to get a decent meal and started getting paler her company seemed to notice. As soon as that happened more than one of them would come forward and offer her some blood. It was sweet in a way. She once asked them what they were getting out of it. Other than maybe being zoned out for it. After all she never did put any of them in a trance again.

Their answer was simple. She was their teammate and she needed their help. They weren't going to just sit back and watch her starve. Sniper even went so far as to tell her if the reverse happened she wouldn't hesitate to do what they were. She smiled because she knew he was right. But she wasn't going to tell them it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling knowing her teammates cared about her. Even if they wouldn't openly admit it to that extent.


	5. Once Bitten Twice Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No, this is not supposed to be romantic. It's meant more as a friendship sort of thing. I just wanted to do this because for some reason I like writing Sonny and Spy's friendship.**

Out of the entire group Spy had offered to give her blood only a few times. Sonny didn't take it personally. This was a strange situation. Plus, Spy was just an aloof man even more so than Sniper. Even in the glorious moments after they'd won battles he seemed to take a step away from the others. She could tell he was a private person and preferred his own company. It wasn't a bad thing but she couldn't help but think he could join the group more often. Heck, she liked her own personal space but that didn't stop her from going out with the boys.

This one night Spy seemed to have the same idea as everyone else. He stayed a good distance from the group but everyone had decided a night out on the town would do them all wonders. Sonny would have to find someone to feed from later but for now she was just going to sit back and enjoy herself. She couldn't help but laugh as Scout was trying to pick up some woman but was blatantly being ignored. It didn't help he'd had a few and was starting to slur his words. The bar was outside and she saw a few of the others enjoying themselves.

"You ready to head back?" she asked Scout as he took a seat beside her.

"You kiddin'?" he replied. "I was just starting to have fun."

"Well don't have too much fun," she lightly patted his shoulder. "I'd rather not have to carry your ass up the steps again."

"Hey," he elbowed her and she looked where he was nodding. "Looks like Spy's gonna have him some fun." She saw Spy being led off by some red headed woman in a short yellow dress. "Least someone's gettin' lucky 'round here."

"I'll be right back," she got up and went after them. She could tell that woman was like her. And the way she kept glancing back at the Spy and held his hand… She had him in a trance. If it had been anyone else they probably just thought the woman was being flirty and he was a lucky man. Sonny knew better.

She didn't waste any time in catching up to them. The woman had only taken Spy down two alleys and had him pressed against a wall. "Pardon me," she said loudly so the woman would hear her. If it had been anyone but one of her comrades she wouldn't have interrupted. That would've been rude. But she didn't know what kind of vampire this woman was. She couldn't risk Spy being turned or drained out and either left for dead or outright killed.

"Oh," the woman looked over at her. Recognition that they were both vampires dawned on her face. "Hello, I didn't know anyone else like me was around here."

"Neither did I," she kept the casual tone. "And I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but I'm gonna have to ask you not drink from him."

"I'm sorry?" she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"You see he's a comrade of mine and…"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the woman seemed to blush. "I didn't know he was yours." She let go of Spy but didn't lift the trance. "I'm new around here and I have a few favorites back at home I don't like sharing either." She walked toward Sonny and gave her a warm smile. "I just thought he smelt good but I can go find someone else. I don't want to piss off the only other vampire around here."

"I appreciate it," Sonny said and they shook hands. At least the woman seemed decent enough. "Oh and if you don't mind could you steer clear of anyone else wearing red like us? I know for sure there's a younger man at the bar wearing a baseball hat that would love to talk to you."

"No problem," she replied. "I'll stick clear of these red fellows. I prefer woman anyway. They just taste sweeter to me. But we'll have to talk at some point before I leave town."

"Sure thing, I'm only staying here a few days myself."

"Well then see you later and enjoy!" with that the woman walked off and Sonny went over to Spy.

"Spy," she lightly shook him. He blinked for a second before he came back to himself.

"Sonny?" He looked around. "Vhat happened? The last thing I remember..."

"Was a woman in yellow dress?" she offered.

"How did you," dawning seemed to come over him. "She was a vampire wasn't she?"

"Afraid so. Sorry but you weren't in for the good time you wanted." She wasn't sure the other woman would've drank him dry but she could never be too careful.

"I thank you for stepping in for me," he lit a cigar and smoked it. "I had no control over myself."

"No prob," she waved it off. "It wasn't your fault. I haven't seen anyone able to beat the trance yet." For a second they stood in silence and she thought about her own hungry creeping in on her. It wasn't overtly pressing but she didn't want it to get to that level. "Well, I gotta go. See ya…"

"Are you hunting as well?" he questioned.

"Actually yes," she admitted. "I'm probably just gonna bite one person and I'll be good."

To her surprise he stepped away from the wall and pulled down the neck of his suit. "Zhen perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"What? Spy you…"

"I understand I do not have to do this," he replied. "But we are already here and it will save you some time."

"You don't have to pay me back for what I did," she stated.

"I do not care to be in another's debt." He took another drag. "Now let us be done with this. I do not have all night."

"Ok," she knew Spy wouldn't be offering unless he meant it. Something told her she couldn't just walk away from this offer. "But why the neck?" No one had offered up their necks. It was always the arms.

"If someone sees us they vill think we are doing something else," was the casual reply. "And it is easier for you is it not? Just do not get blood on my suit."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "Now lean down. I can't reach." He was a good bit taller than her. It was a little awkward but she decided to get it over with. He had a few points. If someone saw them they'd think they were just… Eh, she didn't want to think about it. It would make a good cover though, much like she usually did with people and she tended to get the blood faster this way.

He leaned down and she had to move his suit and mask a little to get a good angle. He froze but didn't tell her to stop or push her off. Then she dug in. She knew it had to somewhat hurt seeing as he tensed and she was biting him without putting him in a trance. But after a moment he seemed to relax a little and she made it quick.

When she was done she leaned away and thanked him as he fixed his suit and mask. "Prego," he replied smoking like nothing had happened.

~*~

Sonny noted that while Spy wasn't exactly openly friendly a few things had changed. He seemed to stand being near the others more, or at least she thought so. And for whatever reason he offered her his blood more often than he had. She had a theory maybe it was because she never put any of them in a trance. Spy hated not being in control. But she always gave them the option of pushing her off or objecting. From then on he also seemed adamant at eyeing everyone else like they could be vampires. More than once he actually seemed to look at her for confirmation but they didn't really run into any others. Maybe it had to do with that old saying once bitten twice shy.

"Here," he handed her an umbrella of all things. She took it but looked at him. "We are going to be out here for a while," he indicated the desert in front of them. "It would not do for you to burn up." He didn't say anything else but walked away. She opened the umbrella and it worked a little in blocking out the sun. Scout tried to make a joke later about it until she smacked him upside the head with it. Spy didn't say anything but he wore a smirk as their Scout nursed a nice sized bruise on his head. Spy acted aloof and there were times he could be a jerk. But Sonny inwardly smirked thinking that maybe… Just maybe Spy cared.


End file.
